User talk:Aleal
China-izing Brad posted an article about Emmet Otter's river last night. I just edited it, to make it a little more like the style of your China piece. I know there's more that can be done -- I'm trying to come up with some kind of sentence about how sometimes residents wish that other people would fall off the dock, although sometimes that's edited out, but I can't make it work. Do you have any thoughts? -- Danny (talk) 13:23, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :I don't have the special handy, and you probably know more about it than I do, but I played with it a little (perhaps a little too flowery in one patch), and brought in "When the River Meets the Sea"). Andrew Leal (talk) 14:46, 27 May 2006 (UTC) ::Now that's what I'm talking about. Thank you, that's marvelous. -- Danny (talk) 15:21, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Oops Sorry we keep editing over eachother. You seem to catch my mistakes a moment before I do myself. Wiesnerc 23:54, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Heh. That's okay, you've been adding lots of good stuff. I would recommend against just blanking a page, though. Either make it a redirect, #REDIRECT Page, or there's now a delete template. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:56, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Ep-nav Yay, I just posted to Martha about doing the episode navigation boxes, and then you started doing them on the Dog City pages before I could even ask you. You're a living doll. -- Danny (talk) 23:27, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Aw, thanks. Actually, that brings up a point. For the episode templates, we're sticking images (title cards, what have you) directly under the template, right? Andrew Leal (talk) 23:31, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I did on the Fraggle eps. -- Danny (talk) 23:37, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::Cool. Oh, and for ep formatting within sentences, just in case you notice, while I've been trying to follow our formats as we standardize them, it looks weird to say Meat the Butcher first appeared in Episode 103: Meat the Butcher, and so on. So I've been using just the episode number and stressing that the character/event/place/Italian biscuit also served as the title. How's that sound? Andrew Leal (talk) 23:49, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think a situation like that, you've got to play it by ear. -- Danny (talk) 00:03, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::::And one season and a handful of episodes down. I'd mostly been doing episodes as I edited those pages, but since you requested, I thought I'd target the shorter runs first, since they're easier. And I'm still unsure of the episode numbers we have for some of the third season Dinosaurs episodes (I have no idea what Brad's source was, the Henson page was all out of order, but it doesn't fit the airdates according to The Wonderful World of Disney Color). Andrew Leal (talk) 00:10, 25 May 2006 (UTC) My talk page Hi, Andrew. Basically, I tend to react rather negatively to (a) being blocked for no particular reason and (b) being excoriated in a public forum simply for reaching a breaking point. It's true that I haven't devoted as much time to this site as I should but I would like to, hence my logging in and discovering that comment on my talk page. I have since become a bureaucrat at two other Wikia projects. In addition, I am a former Wikipedia administrator with more than 20,000 edits and six featured articles to my credit. I left Wikipedia in good standing and I can return at any time I wish with my administrative powers restored. I asked to be "de-sysopped" to lessen the chance of temptation. All that work seemed to me at the time I blanked my pages on all the wikis to be a waste of time because of trolls, vandals, generally unpleasant users and other truly horrific experiences. I've since changed my mind about Wikia; Wikipedia is off my diet, as it were. That's why I landed here. The staggering number of substubs in need of expansion on this site can keep me busy for years without having to contribute a single original article. With all due respect to Danny, he would do well to review Wikipedia's policies on civility. I did nothing to warrant a block and the powers that be seemed to agree with me. - Lucky 6.9 05:27, 23 May 2006 (UTC) re: Talk:Cameos: Miscellaneous Those are awesome! I never realized Frawley was the waiter in TMM! -- Scott (talk) 20:47, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Mysteries I love your Dashiell Hammett page! I especially love how you linked him to Communism, which is another great page. The picture on Hammett's page is awesome. I was just working on Bear episodes and discovered that one of them is called "The Big Sleep", so I created a Raymond Chandler page too. -- Danny (talk) 15:06, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I'd been wanting to do something to note the Sam Spade and Nick and nora spoofs (and I know there's more, somewhere buried in Muppet Babies I think), and then came across the Dinosaurs blacklist. And yay for Chandler! And there's a few other Dog City Chandler refs too, like the entire episode "Farewell, My Rosie." Andrew Leal (talk) 15:25, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Wizard of Oz Yeah, I noticed too late and didn't know how to delete the pages. I was following all the red text and making articles and didn't condiser that a The might be all I needed to add/remove. Sorry. Thanks. ~Wiesnerc :No need to apologize. It might be worth checking where the red links come from, of course. Some, like Captain Smollett, are from old discussions which predated the creation of the proper character pages. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:43, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Cuckoos Hey babe: I had friends visiting this weekend, and I know Scott's pretty busy this weekend too... so it looks like you've had your hands full over the last day or so! I'm glad you were keeping a careful eye on everything. I just blocked Hunterseamster and Stinky; if people don't communicate, then we don't need them around. I agree with you, the "Dr. Teeth" and "Barney" stuff makes all of Hunterseamster's edits suspect. So now we have to figure out what to do with all those unsourced episode "titles" on the Sesame seasons pages. I'll ask Guillermo if he has any way to determine which of them are valid and which aren't. My feeling is that if we can't verify those, either from Guillermo or somebody else that we trust, then we should take them out. I also saw the message you left for Dave about the Hungerdunger stuff -- you're very diplomatic! -- Danny (talk) 18:47, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I probably should have blocked "Stinky" right then, but I decided to go to lunch instead, and see if he either got worse, got better, or was dealt with by someone else, and voila. Actually, Hunterseamster, who had been doing *a lot* of edits since January pretty much unnoticed, raises an issue. You've brought up the question of assigning an editor/editors to the Through the Years pages (not much response to it yet, and right now I'm kinda tired of that whole area). Would it be worth the bother to consider doing the same with the Sesame Street seasons? The middle period, 80s and 90s, seem to be the ones most targeted by anonymous users who randomly add unsourced dates or whatnot, since recent seasons are pretty well listed on PBS websites and only a few care enough about the early shows. Though Episode 0001 was "redone" by an anon, and now suggests that the same cartoon inserts were repeated within a few minutes of each other on the show. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:03, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, those do seem to be magnets for crazies. I think it's worthwhile to say that we shouldn't have redlinks on those pages -- we either have information on that episode, or we don't. And then we just take out all the redlinks. -- Danny (talk) 19:06, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::Right. Some of the summaries I can personally vouch for and are useful for referring back to. On the other hand, something like "A Celebrity Visits," even if true, isn't especially useful. Oh, and not sure where to put this, but writer Mo Willems has the complete script to Episode 3949 available here, including identifying the pedagogical themes for each street scene and a list of all inserts, everything except Elmo's World (since those are done seperately). I'm too lazy to mess with it myself, but probably someone else on the Wiki might want to do it, and thus fill in a redlink. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:24, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Scratch that, its under Episode 3927. Which confuses the heck out of me and makes me wonder where that number came from if the writer's draft contradicts it, but oh well. Maybe the episodes were re-ordered. Enough Sesame episodes, back to other Wiki stuff. I'm pretty pleased with Billy Jo Jive. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:26, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Hi. I'm just here to give the Russian names. No need for me to create an account.--68.170.86.111 00:43, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, while we appreciate your help, we really do need you to create an account if you plan to continue editing. See the Muppet Wiki User Name policy. We've had problems with both vandals and unreliable contributors, and this is just a way of tracking who contributes what. You don't have to give you real name. There's no obligation to stay long term, but if you're interested in making further edits, even if it's just names, we really do need you to create a user name. It's not to be mean or invasive, but it is a policy, and long term, it works. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:53, 20 May 2006 (UTC) China You've done some lovely things on the wiki, but China is your finest work. It's comprehensive, clever and very funny. That kind of smart, dry humor is the perfect tone for an article like that. You made interesting connections between BB in China, Sesame English and Global Grover. And I'm thrilled with the newspaper articles you found -- the Tom Shales quote about folk dancing is absolutely perfect. Some of my favorite lines are: "Mythology is communicated through the oral tradition, and through US co-produced television specials." "Local fauna include ducks, peacocks, and rather aloof water buffalo." "For covering larger distances, motorcycles with sidecars are available for the convenience of tourists and their dogs." Lovely. Now I have to make a Slow Boat to China page, just to add something to the page. -- Danny (talk) 14:44, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :Awww, thanks. I'm rather proud of it myself. Rather than just listing the connections, I took Wikipedia's China entry, cut and pasted it, then deleted everything that wasn't relevant and tried to find ways to fill the remaining headers. I still feel like the people section could be expanded on, though. I'm also glad I finally had a chance to upload that image of the happy Communists (and I just added to that section stressing the shift from pure Communism to "market socialism.") One of these days, I really want to give the same treatment to Mexico. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:25, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Talk:Norman Rockwell Holy crap, that's AWESOME. I wish I had an answer for you. I need that set more than ever now. -- Scott (talk) 20:39, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :It is, isn't it? And yeah, the set is pricey, but totally worth it. Oscar and Crank's duet "Oscar the Grouch" is brilliant (it sounds like a Raposo tune to me but I don't know who did the lyrics), and Grover in the diner is just classic Grover, although it also feels almost more like the scared child book Grover than the one on the show: "You not just a pretty lady, you pretty and smart and kind!" And hey, you get to watch Morgan Freeman take a bubble bath in the near-nude as Dracula, and Lorne Green and Spider-Man are in it (plus Rita Moreno has aged rather nicely). What more do you want? Andrew Leal (talk) 20:42, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::Between this and Dinosaurs, I'm going to be spent. All in the name of wiki. -- Scott (talk) 20:48, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives